This invention relates to an electronic device for improving the hearing of persons who suffer hearing disabilities produced by .[.non-functioning.]. .Iadd.malfunctioning .Iaddend.of the inner ear mechanism. The invention utilizes the principle of implanting .[.wire.]. electrodes for transmitting .[.audio.]. stimuli signals .[.directly.]. to the auditory nerve .[...]. .Iadd.system. .Iaddend.
Many of the prior devices developed for hearing aids are cosmetically unattractive and are objectionable in terms of internal noise, buzzing and poor tonal quality. In addition, many prior electronic hearing aids overamplify certain portions of the audio spectrum and underamplify others, resulting in severe distortion of sound.
Furthermore, providing aid for persons who have a .[.non-functioning.]. .Iadd.malfunctioning .Iaddend.inner ear has posed even more difficult problems due to the complex electrical nature of the cochlea.[...]. .Iadd.and the associated nerve system. .Iaddend.It has been heretofore proposed that stimulation of the acoustic nerve be accomplished by insertion of hair-size platinum (or other) wires into the cochlea over which an analog voltage is applied representing the audible signal picked up by a miniature microphone. Such a proposal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,605. However, the analog voltage signal applied to the acoustic nerve .[.quite often results.]. .Iadd.may result .Iaddend.in severe distortion of the original audio signal .[.and lack of fidelity.]..